The Windrunner Girl
by X3ro0
Summary: A story about a young night elf girl who's life gets turned around after an encounter with a blood elf prince. So everyone knows this is not dead on the lore its my own twist on the game!
1. The Death

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

Due to school starting soon chapters will not be posted as frequently. Sorry for the inconvenience but school unfortunately has to come before the story

-X3ro0

I was born Illeana Windrunner the druid night elf to Mikeal Windrunner, the druid captain of the Alliance military, and Sylva Windrunner, the most beautiful priestess elf anyone would ever lay his or her eyes upon. We lived on Teldrassil, the great tree planted after the third world war, in the small town of Shadow Glen. My father was stationed there before I was conceived and helped new recruits train before they were sent out to war against the Burning Legion. We were a respected family among the elves that lived on Teldrassil and had it fairly well in till one fateful day.

A raid of Horde, a faction of races that we have also been in war against since as long as I could remember, came to destroy our small town. Led by the blood elf prince, Curio Stargaze, our small town fell quickly into flames. My mother gathered all the citizens that still remained and fled to a small cave outside of our town. Unfortunately a tauren spotted her on their way there and informed Curio. He found her quickly and dragged her back into town. The others she had been attempting to save got away safely to the cave I was told later. In front of my father and I he held her by her beautiful silver hair staring at her with a wicked smile. She squirmed as he stroked her face, tracing the purple markings on her pale lilac skin. I watched as he leaned in and kissed her, while taking his sword in his other hand and ramming it into her back. She let out a blood-curdling scream that could be heard through out Kalimdor. He dropped her dying body on the blood soaked ground. Her once white robes now were crimson red, and she just laid there. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she took in her last breathes, and then she passed on. My father screamed and ran to her body, holding it close to him as he sobbed. Tauren and undead surrounded him, ready to slice him to pieces. He rose up and hacked through them, slinging their blood from his swords. He continued his hate filled rampage along side of the few of his trainees left.

I sat quietly behind a tree, breathing heavily hoping to Elune, our goddess of the moon, that none of the horde would spot me. I was fourteen at the time, and I did not want this to be my last day of life since it had only begun. I held tight to the tree, wincing my face at every scream that echoed through Shadow Glen. A body walked around the tree, such a new body but a familiar one. I looked up to a tall built blood elf. His red hair graced his face handsomely along with a wicked smile that I've seen before. I stared infatuated in his eyes. He kneeled before me, and stroked my face. Curio was touching me, yet I didn't flinch. After all the destruction he had caused I wasn't scared, but more of entwined in his gaze mesmerized by his handsomeness. "What a pretty girl." He cooed in a bad attempt of our language, Darnassian. I couldn't speak; my mouth just couldn't form any words. "Your mother?" he asked as he pointed to her dead body; I nodded. "You look of her, very pretty," He whispered as he continued to embrace my face, "such beautiful silver hair and pretty little purple markings on your face." He ran his hands down the sides of my body. "Such a tiny frame, and pale lavender skin" he whispered almost on my lips, for he was now leaning in on me. Was he going to kiss me as well? With this kiss would I die like my mother? My father tore around the tree and tackled him to the ground. I was thrown to the ground along with Curio due to his hold on me. My father shape shifted into a huge dire bear, ready to bash his face in with his paws. Curio raised his shield to his face to block my father's heavy blows. He fumbled for his sword that was slung away from him during the fall. My father kept continually bashing his shield with a rage burning in his eyes. Curio no longer looked amused but very hateful and angry with my father. He bashed his shield into my fathers face knocking him onto his back. Quickly he grabbed his sword and was ready to destroy my father, but I got on to my feet with haste and hugged him. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed through tears into Curio's chest. Both he and my father looked very surprised, I myself was surprised at my courage to hug him.

The three of us stood quietly in this odd situation. Curio had lowered his sword and stared down at me. He grabbed my hair gently and pulled my head back from his chest smirking at me. His glance shifted from me to my father who was watching him carefully. Curio leaned into my face, his lips brushing mine and whispered, "I be back for you." My father began to get uneasy and started to lift his swords again but Curio raised his faster to my back, and my father backed off. He released me, pushing me into my father and let out a sharp whistle. He yelled something in the hordes common language of Orcish. Quickly he walked from around the tree and hopped onto his war wolf, and as quickly as the horde had came they had left.


	2. The Aftermath

That night it rained, helping the mages that had come all the way from the Eastern Kingdoms put out the fires. No one slept that night, we all stood outside in the rain crying. My father had taken my mothers body into the Inn, which had received the lesser of the damage. Many people had gathered in there to pay respect to my slain mother. "She was Elune reincarnated…" One lady said sobbing. "What an angel she was, I only hope her daughter can amount to her." Another said. I walked in slowly, soaking wet. The crowds parted and everything hushed, only whispers of me could be heard. I glared at everyone. I went up to the high priest that stood next to her body. "Why didn't you resurrect her?" I snarled. "Little one, I am not that great of a power. Only select few can do such a thing." He replied. "Well if she meant something to you all then why didn't anyone find someone who could!" I screamed turning to the crowd. Everyone stared at me. One lady stepped foreword and cried out, "How dare you scream at us when you stayed hidden behind a tree conversing with their leader!" I scowled and lunged at her. My father caught me in mid swing. "Illeana! Calm down for the love of Elune!" He cried out tiredly. Everyone around was gasping and whispering among themselves. "This is a time to pay respect, please take that hellion out of here so the rest of us can be at peace." The lady said. "Will do miss." My father said through a sigh. I bared my fangs at her as my father carried me out of the inn. He set me down and he just stared at me and sighed. I could see the pain in his eyes. "I am leaving for Stormwind tomorrow." He said. I had nothing to say to him, I just felt too much anger at the moment. All I could do was lift my fist to him then turn to run.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could. How could all this happen in one day? Yesterday everything was perfect, but then all this… I just couldn't comprehend it, and what about Curio? How could I feel the way I do towards him after I watched him slay my town and my beloved mother? I felt it in my gut, I wanted him, but the thought of him made my stomach sick. I fell to my knees into a puddle panting and crying. What was it about him? Was it his ungodly beauty, his kisses before he killed, his charismatic ways, or all of that which made me want him? I grasped my hair and shook my head violently. I shouldn't want him; I should want him dead! I fell over into the wet grass breathing heavily. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and so I drifted off into a dark sleep.

The sun's light flooded my flickering eyes. My head pounded in pain and my eyes burned so. I slowly rose to my feet still wet from the rain from the previous night. I stood there for a second contemplating whether to go back to Shadow Glen or just find a new home. Should I even look for a new home? There was no place I could go, no place to run. I was hated at Shadow Glen now since my mother perished. I wasn't her equivalent and that apparently disappointed everyone. In my own eyes there was no reason to continue for me. I knew of a cave filled with giant spiders that could be highly dangerous to those like me who were not yet trained for battle, called Webwood spiders. It shouldn't prove to be too hard for me to be slain in there. No one would really know where I went and probably wouldn't find me. My father could continue his existence believing I just ran away. I decided I would go there as my final resting place, and so I headed towards the mountains where the cave lay.

Shortly I arrived at the cave, it looked as grim as it sounded. I stared into the dark cave gathering the courage to step inside. Good-bye father, good-bye Shadow Glen; mother I am coming to see you! I closed my eyes and stepped foreword. I wandered in further blindly with a smirk on my face feeling around objects in my way. I felt ooze and goo under my bare feet; I must be getting closer. Thoughts raced through my mind. I started having second thoughts about this whole thing; was I really ready to go out like this? I stopped to think but felt a sharp object brush my hand; I gasped and pulled my hand up to my chest. Hissing could be heard around the cave. I was afraid to open my eyes to what I might see, but if I didn't I might be too late to change my mind. Slowly I opened them to see I was face to face with one of the spiders. Quickly I turned and tore down the cave as the creature chased after me climbing the walls to avoid the stalagmites I had to dodge while running. I constantly turned to see the progression it had made on me, as I turned I ended up stepping on a small pointed rock causing me to fall flat on my face screaming in pain. The spider jumped down and stalked up to me with ooze dripping from its huge fangs. I turned onto my back and scrambled backwards from it. It backed up a bit ready to pounce on top of me and with a last attempt for helped I screamed out; it lunged then. Everything went into slow motion for a second and I watched the giant spider come flying towards me. From behind me a saber cat came leaping over me tackling the spider to the ground raking at it with its claws followed by arrows with arcane magic lacing the tips of them. The spider killed quickly. I rolled over to see had saved me.

Towards the entrance of the cave a tall dark figure stood out lined by the sunlight. The figure walked in towards me, calling his cat back. As he grew closer I could see him more clearly. I had seen him around in Shadow Glen, a very good-looking young man about my age. I believe his name was Brandon Thunder-something another. He had a very human name, but was pure night elf. He was very tall with long silver hair like my own. For his age he was very defined, especially his arms. I smirked a bit staring at him. "Well now I am glad you find something amusing even though you were almost killed Illeana." He said looking down on me frowning slightly. I laid on my back staring up at him. "Well shouldn't I be happy that you saved my life? And how do you know my name?" I questioned him. "Who doesn't know the daughter of the Windrunner's?" He replied. He pulled some herbs out of his pocket and kneeled down to my bleeding foot. "Hey now your not gunna touch my foot are you?"

"Yes I am."

"Uh no it hurts, I mean can't you tell its bleeding!"

"Would you rather me cut it off?"

"What! NO!" I pulled my foot back a bit at that remark

"Well I am going to have to if it gets infected, now hold still." I winced my face as he put the herbs to my foot and let out a little yelp. "Stop being such a wuss," He said, "Its your fault your even in this situation, why were you in here anyways?" I didn't know what to say to that. Was I just supposed to say 'oh cuz I am a angry, confused, suicidal elf.' I just looked at him and shrugged. He sighed and shook his head. He ripped part of his tattered pants off and wrapped it around my foot holding the herbs in place. I groaned a bit from the pressure on my foot. He took me up in his arms and started to take me out of the cave with his saber trailing him. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Shadow Glen." Those words left his mouth. I sighed and let my head fall back.

About thirty minutes later we were back in town and the whispers started again. He carried me into the top room of the inn into a tiny room with just a bed, dresser, and a window. Gently I was placed onto the bed, and he turned towards the door. "I will be back to check up on you." He mumbled as he exited. "WAIT!" I called out before he shut the door. "Hm?"

"What's your name again?"

"Brandon Thunderreign, or Carnage as my friends call me"

"I knew it was Thunder-something!"

He just looked back and glared. "Angry one aren't you?" I said and he just slammed the door.

I spent a few days in bed, but those herbs really helped speed up the healing process. I waited for days for Carnage to return but he never came, no one did. Had this been a trap? Some kind of cruel joke pulled on me by the citizens? I was hungry and thirsty. Slowly I attempted to get up but as my feet touched the ground, Carnage waltzed in. "Lay down." He snapped at me. "Where in Elune's name have you been?" I screamed.

"Gathering food and fresh water."

"You realize I've been up here for three days without it right?"

"Well let's see, our town was recently raided, I am sorry food and clean water isn't in abundance right now. Now then lay back." I obeyed. He put a small pouch of water to my lips and I quickly sipped it down. I stared at his face gradually moving else where inspecting his body. He glanced at me and snarled, "What?" "Oh nothing," I replied, "I am just curious did my father leave yet?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

His face lightened a bit once he saw my disappointment that my father had gone. Carnage handed me an apple. I nibbled on it a bit then placed it aside and turned to the window. "He said to a sentinel to tell you that he will miss you and to please behave while he is gone. I over heard it the day before I found you." He softly said. I nodded. "Awww come on Illy you need to eat, you need to be healthy before tomorrow." He said through a smile. For the first time I heard him speak to me in some sort of a pleasant manner, and even got a smile too. "Why?" I asked, "Are you like going to hurt me tomorrow or something, because you're acting really odd." He scowled at that. "No, just wait and find out. It's a surprise." And with that remark he got up and left. I started munching on my apple; I suppose I should be ready for anything and have my strength.


	3. The New Begining

The next day came quickly, and I woke fairly early to the laughter of children peering through my door. One of the children held something in her hands; I squinted to see what it was. They turned and ran away squealing once they saw I was awake. I sat up a bit uneasy; something just didn't feel right. I heard a familiar female voice laughing a bit along with the children outside. I couldn't make out everything but I did hear, 'we don't want her to be walking around as a tramp now do we? She's already caused enough problems already to this town.' Was she referring to me? And then suddenly it hit me; it was that woman from the inn! I got up to go confront her when I noticed I was missing my clothing. Those little brats had stripped me naked while I had been asleep! How didn't I wake up from that? I stripped the sheets from the bed and wrapped them around me proceeding to march out of my room fuming. I screamed every foul word I could think of in Darnassian as I tore down the hall to her. She turned to me as the children ran behind her clinging to my clothes and her leg. I glared at them for a moment then glared at her as she giggled a bit at my predicament. "Well Miss Windrunner," She said through chuckles, "Seems to me you've gotten yourself into more mischief." "Well seems to me that your children take after you in the manners department, always out to wreck some ones day I see."

"Oh don't blame my children for your less then pleasant behavior, I believe this is only karma for that little out burst at your mothers last viewing. What a shame you don't take after her, I am sure she is extremely disappointed in you."

"Do not bring my mother into this you wench!" She gasped at what I dared to say.

"I can already tell you will be but a problem to the Alliance, never honoring your family's name. You might as well be apart of the Horde since you already seem to be close to the blood elf prince. Don't think that I will keep what I saw to myself, I plan to tell every noble in the Alliance that the Windrunner's only daughter is a traitor." She shifted her gaze to the figure walking up the stairs. "Ah my precious son Brandon, take a look at Illeana and how she's managed to stir up more mayhem." She said smirking. "Lilth, Jaxton give her back her clothes." Brandon said calmly. This lady was Carnage's mom? No way! Well I guess I can see where he got his attitude. She had a shocked look on her face when Carnage handed me back my clothes. "Go get dressed, I have someone I want you to meet." He ordered. His mother's face was graced with a befuddled look, and to be honest I couldn't have been happier. "Brandon, dear, you associate with this… this… girl?" She managed to stutter. "Who? Illy?" He shrugged, "Uh I suppose so." It seemed his attitude was back to the I-don't-care-but-I-will-keep-you-around attitude. "N-n-no! I forbid it!" She yelled, "I don't want you to be around such a bad influence! She's not loyal to the Alliance! Didn't you see her let that scum prince touch her body and practically kiss him? Not to mention she gave him a hug before he left!" Carnage quickly turned to me. He grabbed my arm and we quickly sped of towards the room. "Brandon! No! I forbid it! BRANDON!" His mother yelled as he flung me in the room and slammed the door. "Should I regret saving you?" He barked, "Are you in close with the horde? Is what my mother said true?" I glanced down wards feeling tears swell in my eyes. "I was scared, I couldn't move. I watched my mother die from his sword, can you blame me for being scared stiff?" I mumbled. "Understandable, but the hug?" He questioned. "Your mother seemed to have left the part out about how Curio was going to slay my father; out of impulse I threw myself onto him to stop him." His glare softened on me and he reached out and rubbed arm. "I am sorry Illeana." Softly he spoke as he turned and walked out the door.

It was hard to redress myself as I bawled. Maybe the severity of the situation didn't hit me till then but it hit hard nonetheless. The Alliance could turn on me at any moment due to Mrs.Thunderreign's loose lips. I really didn't know why she hated me so much. I doubt it was because of mother but either way she might be my downfall. My mother had been such a caring lady, so kind and so brave. All loved her, but her only daughter was to be hated. I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled my dress over my head and dragged myself slowly out the door. His mother stood outside waiting, glaring as I exited the room. "Leave my son alone, or I will have you wanted by all the Alliance." She calmly said. I just stopped and looked at her. "One day you will regret how unkind you are towards me." I replied using the same tone she used with me and continued on my way to Carnage. He stood outside by the door of the inn fiddling with one of his arrows. I walked up next to him and his gaze shifted from his arrow to me. "I am sorry about this morning. I really am, but do you feel up to training today?" He asked. "Training?" I replied

"Well it was going to be a surprise but I'd rather not take you to do so if you don't feel up to it."

"I suppose I still can."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I said through a sigh as he placed his arrow back into his quiver. We started walking out towards the woods just outside of our town. Through the trees I could see what looked to be a half deer half woman creature. Birds and other animals surrounded her. Butterflies sat in her green hair like little ornaments as she pet the little creatures around her. Carnage called to her and she turned to us; I couldn't stop staring at her. I had never seen such a creature but only heard of them from stories. She trotted over with a smile on her face. "What a beautiful day isn't it Brandon?" She said, "Is this the little one that is in need of guidance?" She pointed at me. Carnage bowed before her and nodded. "Well little one, it seems you have taken after your father by inheriting his druidic powers," She stated, "Were you aware of that?" I nodded. "Have you tried to use your powers yet? She asked. "No miss, I never intended on using them so I never looked into what I could do, but due to recent events I suppose it would be a good idea to try and master them." I replied. She mumbled a bit looking around. Her face lit up and she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a camp full of imp looking creatures. She pointed at them and said, "These are Grell and Grellkin; they have been over populating the area and unfortunately need to be slain to keep a balance in nature. We shall use these to help you start mastering your basic skills. I will help you learn three basic spells today, the first one being Wrath. You as a druid are very close to nature, I want you to focus your energy into drawing forth the powers of the earth into a manifested ball of energy." I looked towards the camp and closed my eyes. I focused all my energy into my hands feeling an unknown energy join it. I pushed my energy harder trying to get as much of the nature's energy to merge with mine. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw I was channeling a green ball of energy in my hands. I looked back at Carnage and the dryad and saw them both smiling. "Now then, steady your aim, then push that energy from you towards your target." Said the dryad. I looked back at the camp and selected a grell to target. I pushed my energy harder and harder in till I let out a slight scream as the wrath ball went hurdling at the grell. The scream must have startled the camp for when the ball was released they all went running. Although I had not hit my target I had made a huge hole in the side of one of their huts. I bounced a bit clapping my hands proud of myself. "Congratulations!" Carnage said excitedly. I turned to him and attacked him with a huge hug. "Thank you!" I squealed. The dryad just looked at us and smiled. Carnage got quiet and his face had started turning a bright violet. I quickly unlatched myself from him and blushed as well, giggling a bit.

For many more hours I practiced with the dryad trying to get some kind of grasp on my newly learned skills. By the end of the day I had mastered three basic spells: Wrath, Moonfire, and Starfire. She promised to teach me more the next day but as the sun began to set she ended my lessons for the moment. Carnage and I headed back to Shadow Glen as he listened to me brag about how excited I was about my powers. When we arrived back to town he took my hand and lead me to a small hill overlooking the two small lakes that resided behind the inn. He sat down and I proceeded to sit next to him. "I want you to come with me when I leave here to train more." He said staring out at the moon lit lakes. I tilted my head slightly looking at him. He turned to me, "Well? Will you go with me?" He asked smiling. He seemed to have grown a bit kinder over the days we had spent together. I smiled and nodded at him. His face lit up and he hugged me. I gasped a bit and blushed. After the shock wore off I returned the hug. He let go of me and stood up and stretched. Looking down at me he extended his hand to help me up which I gladly accepted. "Now then go to bed!" He ordered. I laughed a bit at him and started heading towards the inn. "Hey Illy?" He called out. "Yes?" I said turning back to him. "Everything is going to turn out just fine, you wait and see."

"I really hope so." I smiled and turned back continuing on my way.


End file.
